


My Other Side

by porcelain_fox (chocochipmuffin)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochipmuffin/pseuds/porcelain_fox
Summary: Stiles hadn't told anyone from the back about who he really is, or what he really is. A demigod. A half blood. Stiles concealed his whole other life from his pack, he hid all of the battles he has been through and all of the scars he got from them.However, everything comes undone when someone from the past appear in front of him. Someone who he never thought he would ever see again, opening up an old scar that belongs to his heart.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Luke Castellan/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	1. A Hallucination?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first fic here or anywhere, so there may be errors or stuff. I may change the name, I'm not sure about it yet. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thanks ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks he sees someone from the past.

_‘Eighteen minutes late,’_ Stiles thought, as he raced through the streets of Beacon Hills. Stiles tried to think about something else, anything else on why he was late. However, no matter how much he tried, he could not get the face that he saw out of his mind.

Soon, Stiles reached the loft, where a pack meeting was currently going on. Stiles quickly tumbled out of his jeep, slammed the door shut and raced up the stairs. As soon as he reached the right floor, Stiles quickly slid the door open and collapsed onto a couch, panting from his exhausting run. Stiles looked up from his position on the couch to see the pack staring at him.

“What?” Stiles asked, as he continued to sprawl on the couch. Stiles looked around the room and saw that Erica and Boyd were sticking together on the love seat; Allison, Scott and Lydia were on the three-seater that’s placed next to the one-seater Stiles sits at; Peter is sitting on the stairs; Derek stands in the middle of the room.

“You are twenty minutes late Stiles. What were you doing,” Derek asked in his special non-question way, from his standing position four meters from Stiles.

“I had something to do,” Stiles replied, “what’s going on?”

“Well Stiles,” Lydia piqued in, “we were discussing about the weird and mysterious deaths going on in, but if you had something important, then maybe it can wait.”

“Damn, that sarcasm, might even give me a run for my money,” Stiles attempted to lighten the situation.

Stiles looked around the room and saw that nobody was amused. Derek even had his ‘I’m not angry, just disappointed’ eyebrow formation activated.

Stiles took a long sigh, “look guys, I. I, um. I really don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll be on time next time.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, his eyes reflecting something that looks similar to concern. Luckily Derek did not dwell it and changed the topic back to whatever they were talking about before.

Stiles slid his head into his hands, trying very hard not to wander, but failing. His mind quickly jumped back to the face he saw on the way to the loft.

**_Stiles got into his precious jeep and drove through the seemingly empty road, which is next to the preserve. However, all of a sudden he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a face? A body?_ **

**_Stiles parked the car, curiosity getting the best of him. Then Stiles saw a body leaning against a tree. For some reason the person looked familiar, but Stiles couldn’t figure out why._ **

**_“Hey,” Stiles shouted, “Are you okay?”_ **

**_Stiles quickly ran to the body when he got no reply. However, when he was within a meter of the body, Stiles froze. His eyes widened and he slowly backed away._**

**_“No. No. No,” Stiles murmured, “NO! It can’t be. You died.”_ **

**_Stiles took several deep breaths to calm himself, and then approached the person lying on the forest floor. Stiles heart rate became erratic as he took in the person’s features. It was a boy that looked like he was sleeping. His hair, sandy blonde, was disheveled and messy, however that was not what had Stiles’ attention. His attention was on the pale, thin scar that ran along the boy’s right eye._** ****

**_Stiles gasped and shook his head repeatedly. His breathing turned erratic and irregular. Stiles pinched his eyes shut and ran to his jeep. Stiles drove ahead for 500 meters, before parking the car and controlling his panic attack. He closed his eyes as tears started pouring down, his chest aching._ **

**_“A hallucination. It must be,” Stiles tried to reason as he once again started the car to drive to the loft._ **

Stiles heart rate started spiking again as he remembered what he had seen. The pain came back to his chest, feeling as if there was a rubber band wound around his lungs.

“STILES!” Stiles heard a muffled cry through his stupor, “Breath!”

Stiles hadn’t even realised that his breathing had stopped. However no matter how much he tried to get his breathing in control now, it was of no use. The corners of Stiles’ vision became patchy, black and blurry, from the lack of oxygen and the tears flooding his eyes. He could vaguely feel someone pulling their hands to their chest, trying to get his to copy their breathing. Stiles looked up and could see the outline of Derek and his stubble cheeks.

Stiles kept gasping for air, as he clutched Derek’s shirt under his fingers. However it was of no use. The last thing on Stiles’ mind before he passed out was the sleeping figure of Luke Castellan, leaning on a tree.


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Stiles met Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, I had bad writers block. Also, thank you so much for the kudos! It means a lot to me :)
> 
> Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> ^_^

There were many things that Stiles kept a secret from the pack. Small things like how he doesn’t think Scott looks good in yellow or how he has checked out sourwolf’s ass on multiple occasions. However, a big secret that Stiles kept close to his heart was about his whole other life. Like how Stiles was not that token, fragile human that everyone thought he was. Stiles was a demi-god. He was the son of Athena.

**_Stiles was still shocked with the news that he got, or well, dreamed. Stiles may have been eleven, but as the curious child he was, he knew about Greek mythology. In his dream, a woman called herself Athena and said that she was Stiles’ mother. Stiles immediately became confused because his mother couldn’t have been this goddess; Stiles’ mother was called Claudia. Even if she was dead, she would always be his mother. However, the goddess Athena explained to him that before Stiles was born, she had gifted Claudia and Noah Stilinski with the gift of a child. She had admired their minds and talent and therefore decided to give them Stiles._ **

**_As soon as Stiles woke up, he became very confused. However, he just shook his head and put it down as his own hyperactive imagination at the work. Even so, Stiles kept getting these dreams where Athena would visit him and teach him things about the Greek gods and about demi-gods. No matter how much Stiles would have liked to deny it, he couldn’t. These dreams had to have been real, since he couldn’t have been able to dream knowledge that he had no idea about before._ **

**_However one day he received a dream in which Athena told him to meet up with a girl named Annabeth, calling her his half-sister. She told him that they were both in danger and said to take Annabeth and go to a camp half-blood. Athena informed him that they would meet a son of Hermes on their way and he will take them to the camp. His goddess mother gave the locations of Annabeth and the camp, and Stiles jolted awake._ **

**_No matter how much Stiles tried to ignore it, he felt an urgency in the back of his mind that alerted him that he needed to leave. So Stiles did. He packed a small backpack with clothes, a picture of his mother from a few years before her death, some money he found from his mother’s old jewellery box and a few granola bars._ **

**_Leaving was the easy part, since Stiles’ dad was still getting drunk on his bottle of whiskey, trying to forget memories of Claudia. Stiles sighed, swallowing down the lump in his throat, he left a note on the kitchen table that stated he was leaving. Stiles hiked up his bag, took a deep breath and walked out of his house._ **

**_…_ **

**_Getting to Annabeth was the easy part. All Stiles had to do was spend a day or two in a bus and he would reach her. The journey went without a hitch and apparently Athena had even told Annabeth that he was coming, so Annabeth followed him without a problem. It was nice having a sister. Stiles only family was either dead or was too drunk or busy to talk to him. So when he met Annabeth, they had bonded in an instant. Stiles was ten and Annabeth was seven, so despite him being scared about the lurking danger that Athena warned him about, Stiles promised Annabeth that he won’t let anything happen to her. This promise was one that Stiles would keep close in his heart for years to come._ **

**_As they made their way to camp they both encountered strange figures and creatures. Annabeth and Stiles had to continuously run and hide before they ran into two teenagers, a boy with sandy blonde hair and a girl with black hair. Stiles had heard them coming, dragged Annabeth into an alley and made her hide under a sheet of iron. As Stiles got ready for a confrontation, he was met with the two teenagers. The teenagers approached him._ **

**_Stiles stayed wary of them, taking a step back as they stepped forward. However, that nagging feeling was back in his mind, and made Stiles randomly blurt out “are you the son of Hermes?”_ **

**_The two teenagers seemed surprised by his question, but replied anyways._ **

**_“Yes,” the blonde boy replied, with a watchful eye aimed at Stiles._ **

**_Stiles sighed. He finally got one thing out of the way, “My name is Stiles, and my mother is Athena. She told me that a son of Hermes would help take us to Camp-half blood.”_ **

**_“Us? Who else is with you?” the blonde boy asked, catching Stiles’ wording even through his surprise._ **

**_Stiles cursed silently. He cannot believe he just messed that up! Stiles trembled and fumbled with his words, “Just me, and nobody else. Ha. I just do that sometimes.”_ **

**_“Hey,” the blonde boy stepped closer to Stiles while the girl stayed behind, however he stopped where he was when Stiles stepped back again. The blonde boy bit his lip and crouched to Stiles’ eye level, “Hey, we aren’t going to hurt you. My name is Luke and this is Thalia. It’s okay, you can talk to us”_ **

**_Stiles felt tears prickle at his eyes. He hadn’t been this stressed out in a long time, “You won’t hurt us will you?”_ **

**_The boy held a placating smile on his face while holding both his hands up in surrender, “No. Never. I will never harm you. Where is your family? Why are you out here?”_ **

**_The word ‘family’ struck a chord in Stiles’ heart. His eyes started tearing up more._ **

**_The boy, Luke, saw that Stiles had started crying and took that as an opportunity to come closer. Now crouching a foot in front of Stiles, he gingerly stroked his hand on Stiles’ cheek to wipe the tears and assured Stiles, “Don’t worry. If you don’t want to talk about it then you don’t have to. If you want, me and Thalia could be your family.”_ **

**_Stiles giggled wetly and couldn’t help but say, “Thalia and I, not me and Thalia.”_ **

**_Luke chuckled, and this time the girl named Thalia stepped forward giving a warm smile and patting Stiles on the head, “Well, aren’t you a smarty pants.”_ **

**_“Now why don’t you tell us who else is out here with you?” Thalia probed._ **

**_“It’s my sister, Annabeth.” Stiles replied, and called out, “Annabeth, it’s okay. You can come out now.”_ **

**_On cue, the little blonde seven year old stepped out from behind the iron sheet._ **

**_“I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena,” Annabeth called out shyly, while standing behind Stiles._ **

**_Luke and Thalia smiled at Annabeth._ **

**_“Are you going to come with us to camp half-blood?” Stiles asked Luke and Thalia._ **

**_“Well if you’ll have us,” Luke smiled at Stiles sweetly, and made a questioning sound before he reached into a bag that hung to his side._ **

**_Luke held out a bronze dagger to Stiles, balancing it in the palms of his hands, “Here, take this. So you can protect yourself and your sister. It’s okay if you don’t use it, but just keep it on you.”_ **

**_Stiles hesitantly reached out to take the dagger, trembling as he received it. Still, happy to have something to defend himself and Annabeth with, Stiles sent a beaming grin up at Luke._ **

**_Luke returned the smile and stroked Stiles’ hair and looked at both Stiles and Annabeth, “Don’t worry though. I promise I won’t hurt you and I won’t let anything hurt you. If you don’t have a family then we can be your family.”_ **

Stiles jerked up from what seemed to be a bed, tangling himself in blankets. He scanned the environment and realised that he had somehow ended up in Derek’s bedroom.

Stiles let out a long sigh and rested his head in the palms of his hands. God, he hated that dream. Luke never did keep his promise.


End file.
